Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas
by x-greeneyesy-x
Summary: Join Draco and Hermione Malfoy for their first Christmas at Malfoy Manor. How will it go? Will their secret get out?
1. Chapter 1

**Have yourself a Merry Little Christmas**

**DM/HG**

**Part One**

* * *

This year would be Draco and Hermione's first Christmas as a married couple. They had recently gotten married in the summer after three years together. They had also moved into their first house together shortly after getting married so this year they wanted it to be special.

Their wedding has been a beautiful affair; they married at top Wizardry Hotel in the countryside. The wedding had taken nearly a year to organise and all the guests could tell. It was perfect down to the very last detail. Friends of the two came to the wedding as did Hermione's parents and her one Grandmother however Draco's parents refused. Lucius more so than Narcissa could not get over the fact their pureblood son was marrying a 'Mudblood.'

Draco's parents never came to the wedding although Narcissa sent them a wedding present with a short message on wishing she could have been there for her 'only son's wedding.' Hermione politely sent back a short thank you note which included pictures of the wedding for her mother-in-law. A month after their August wedding, Narcissa arrived on their doorstep of their new house. It seemed Narcissa wanted a relationship with her son and the only way to have one was to accept his wife, the woman he loved.

Twice a month, Narcissa would lie to her husband that she was going to spend the day with a friend while she went a visited her son and daughter-in-law. Over time Narcissa became friendly with Hermione and liked her company. She could see why her son loved Hermione so much.

Narcissa soon got caught out by her husband who was furious with his wife. However Narcissa had, had enough. She wanted to see her son and she was going to whatever she had to do to see him. There were more important things in life than blood; Hermione was a smart muggle-born witch who loved her son and that's all she could ask for.

Narcissa tried to get Lucius to come with her to Draco's home but he refused. It took her a further two weeks to finally get him to let her invite them to Christmas at the Manor. Finally Lucius said yes and personally wrote a letter inviting them to Christmas. It took Draco a further week to get Hermione to say yes to going to the Manor.

Hermione was not looking forward to spending Christmas at Malfoy Manor. It held a lot of horrible memories for her and just being there stressed her out and she did not need it at the moment especially being twelve weeks pregnant. Draco promised her if she at anytime wanted to leave they could and if his father mentioned the M word once they would go at that very moment.

Narcissa was very excited about her son and his wife coming to the Manor for Christmas. She even managed to get them to stay Christmas Eve night and then stay till Boxing Day; this would be the perfect Christmas for Narcissa however the same could not be said for Lucius.

* * *

**24****th**** December – Christmas Eve**

Hermione was sat in the middle of their king sized bed folding clothes for their two days away at Malfoy Manor. She had hardly slept the night before and when she did she dreamt of being tortured by Draco's Aunt in the drawing room of Malfoy Manor. The Manor held too many bad memories for Hermione but she was doing this for her husband. She wanted him to have a relationship with his parents but sometimes she wondered whether it was a good idea.

It was obviously that Lucius Malfoy did not like her and when he found out the news that she was expecting their Grandchild she dreaded to think what he would say and worse what he would do. She would be soiling his perfect bloodline; something he never wanted to happen. They would probably be thrown out of the Manor as soon as they realised Hermione was pregnant.

Hermione's pregnancy was becoming harder to hide. She was nearly thirteen weeks pregnant and her bump had rapidly started growing. She had started to wear maternity tops and scarves to hide her bump but she knew that before long people would notice. She also wouldn't be able to drink over the holiday season and she was sure someone would realise although Draco had said he already warned his parents that she didn't drink just so they didn't ask questions.

She had planned her outfits wisely. For tonight she would wear a simply black slimming dress which hugged her breasts but floated out over her stomach to disguises the growing bump. She paired the dress with black heels. For Christmas day, she planned to wear a simple green wrap dress with her black shoes again. She hoped the wrap dress would hide her bump well enough. For Boxing Day she simple decided on black jeans, a white top, a blazer with a scarf. She hoped to get through the weekend without their secret getting out but she doubted very much it would be much longer till they found out.

Draco walked into their bedroom to find Hermione silently cursing. He smiled as he watched her bite her lip, something she did when she was stressed or trying to seduce him. He leant against the doorway and smiled as she folded a shirt for him and placed it in the suitcase they were taking to his childhood home.

'You could have packed with magic you know. You are a witch.' He said as he looked at her.

'I like packing the muggle way and I need something to do otherwise I fear I may runaway.' She said as she continued folding one of his white shirts.

'I promise you the minute you want to leave we will.' He said as he approached Hermione. 'If he dares say anything Hermione, I promise we will leave.'

'I know.' Hermione said as she looked up at her husband of nearly five months. 'I didn't get much sleep last night and I'm worrying and I'm just stressed.'

'Which isn't good for Mini Malfoy.' Draco said as he sat beside her on the bed and placed his hand on her small bump. 'Calm down. Why don't you have a nap before we go. We don't need to leave for another two hours.'

'Let me finish the packing off. I only have a few more bits to pack and then I'll try and sleep for a bit. Could you get out your suit for Christmas day, the grey one.' She asked as he finished packing her clothes.

Draco went to the wardrobe and grabbed his light grey suit and handed it to Hermione who charmed it not to crease and then packed it away.

'Done.' She said as she pulled the suitcase shut. Draco lifted the suitcase of the bed and onto the floor and then helped Hermione under the covers. He pressed a light kiss on her forehead and told her to get some sleep.

Hermione snuggled under the covers and closed her eyes. Sleep came quickly however soon her dreams were invaded by memories of Malfoy Manor. Draco was downstairs when he heard screams coming from their bedroom. He rushed upstairs to find Hermione tossing and turning in the middle of the bed screaming for her help. He rushed to her side and called out her name numerous times before she woke startled.

Draco pulled Hermione into his arms and rocked her in his arms trying to calm her. 'It's alright. I'm here.' He whispered as he kissed her head. 'We won't go. I'll floo mother and say you're ill. I can't let you go there Hermione.'

'I'll be fine.' She said through her sobs.

'No Hermione, this isn't good for you and neither is it good for the baby. You and the baby are more important than anything. I will not have you going to the Manor if this is what it is doing to you.' He said as he tried to pull away from Hermione but she clung to him.

'Draco, no. Your mother is so excited. Let me try.' She said thinking of Narcissa's reaction when they said they would come to the Manor.

'Okay.' He said admitting defeat. 'But the moment you want to leave we are going. I don't care if it is three in the morning okay?'

'Yes.' She said as she kissed his cheek. 'Can you stay with me for a little while?'

'Of course I will.' He said as they laid down on their bed and curled into each other.

Hermione snuggled into her husband of five months and sighed as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her into his chest. He placed a kiss on her head and rubbed soothing circles on her back trying to calm her.

* * *

**Malfoy Manor**

Draco and Hermione flooed together to Malfoy Manor. They arrived in the formal living room and were greeted by Narcissa who was dressed in light blue robes. She appeared very happy to have her son come for Christmas.

As soon as Draco stepped out of the floo, his mother had him in her arms hugging him. Hermione smiled softly at the scene in front of her; Narcissa seemed overwhelmed about having her son back in his childhood home.

'Let the boy breathe Narcissa.' Lucius said as he walked into the room solemnly.

'I'm just happy to have him home.' Narcissa said stepping back from Draco. 'And also that Hermione can join us.'

'Of course.' Lucius said as he stood next to his wife glancing at his new daughter-in-law.

'Why don't you go and unpack your things. Dinner will be ready in about forty minutes.' Narcissa said.

'Thank you Mother. We will meet you in the dining room once ready.' Draco said.

'Wonderful.' Narcissa said as Draco and Hermione passed the older couple and lead Hermione up to his room.

Draco lead Hermione up the stairs of his childhood home and then down the corridor to the West Wing. He opened the door to his old room and motioned Hermione to walk in. She did just that; she walked in and looked around.

'You know my childhood bedroom is about only three metres of this room.' Hermione said as she walked to his bed and sat down. 'I was never allowed a double bed.'

Draco smiled and placed the suitcase on the other side of the bed. He unzipped it and waved his wand and in a second all their clothes were hung up in his wardrobe. Once the clothes were hung up he turned to Hermione.

'So we have forty minutes to ourselves.' He said as he stepped towards Hermione.

'Do we? I believe we have to get ready for dinner.' Hermione said as she opened her legs and let him stand between them.

'That only takes a few seconds.' Draco said as he leaned down to her and placed his lips on Hermione's.

They both melted down onto the bed kissing. Draco laid back on the bed and pulled Hermione to straddle his thighs. He ran his hands up her thighs onto her waist. He played with the bottom of her white top and pulled it over her head. Hermione smiled as he watched her chuck the top across the room. He then went for her bra and pulled it off letting her breasts free.

Draco sat up and let his lips find her erect nipples. Her pregnancy had made her breast double in size not that he was complaining; he loved it. Hermione worked on the buttons of his shirt as he kissed her breasts. Hermione managed to unbutton all of his buttons on his shirt and pull it off throwing it across the room to join her bra and top.

Hermione soon found herself naked for Draco to see and underneath him. Hermione ran her hands down his toned torso and smiled up at him. Since Hermione had become pregnant they hadn't really been intimate with each other. Hermione had spotting early on in the pregnancy and Healers told them no sex. They had their twelve week scan last week and were not fine to do as they wish.

'I've missed this.' Hermione said as Draco kissed her neck.

'Me too. So much!' He said as he lowered himself down to Hermione.

* * *

A little late for dinner the two newlyweds rushed down the stairs and into the dining room.

'Nice of you to join us.' Lucius said from the head of the table.

'Sorry we're late Father.' Draco said as he pulled out a chair for Hermione. Hermione sat down gracefully and watched as Draco sat next to him.

'No need to worry.' Narcissa said. 'Did you enjoy the tour of the Manor dear?' she said addressing Hermione.

It took a while for Hermione to realise her mother-in-law was giving them a 'get out of jail card.'

'I did.' She replied as she smiled politely.

The four Malfoy's began their starters and conversation started off politely and very formal. Lucius asked Hermione about her job and what she did while Narcissa told them about some of the Malfoy Christmas traditions.

'We got married on New Year's Eve didn't we Lucius.' Narcissa said as she looked at her husband of nearly thirty years. 'We were supposed to get married on Christmas Eve but my sister eloped with that...Ted Tonks.'

'So you moved your wedding?' Hermione asked.

'I had to. My parents were devastated and well everything would have been ruined so Lucius and his mother managed to move the wedding for us. I was so upset.'

'But we managed.' Lucius said as he looked at his wife.

'I wedding ran rather smoothly I think.' Draco said as he looked at Hermione.

'It did which was surprising. I thought something would happen.' Hermione said smiling. 'There was a problem with my dress though but we managed to fix that before I walked down the aisle.'

'I loved your dress Hermione, it was beautiful.' Narcissa said. 'I do love those pictures you sent. I put them up in my drawing room.'

'I have some more if you want some.' Hermione said smiling.

'I would love some more photos. I do love the one of you Draco with Blaise.' Narcissa said. 'It reminds me of when you use to be boys and run around the Manor. Your father would have to chase you around.'

'How is Blaise?' Lucius asked Draco.

'He's fine. Working for a Law Association; he has quite a reputation as a Lawyer.' Draco said.

'Wonderful.' Narcissa said as she picked up a bottle of red wine and poured four glasses. 'You'll have just one won't you Hermione? I know Draco said you don't really drink.'

'I'll have to pass I'm afraid. I don't really drink red wine, gives me awful headaches.' Hermione said politely trying not to give away their secret.

'Oh don't worry then dear. What do you drink we'll get the elves to get you that.' She replied.

'Mother, Hermione just doesn't like alcohol really.' Draco said addressing his mother.

'How unusual.' Lucius drawled from his seat.

Dinner passed without another question about Hermione not drinking. The conversation stayed neutral although Lucius nearly mentioned Bellatrix but the glare he got from Draco stopped him.

After dinner, they retired to the living room where they had chocolate favours and some more drinks. By the end of the night Draco was slightly tipsy as was Narcissa Malfoy. As Midnight came around, Lucius excused himself and his wife and went to bed leaving Draco and Hermione sat on the sofa.

'Christmas as a child was my favourite.' Draco said as he pulled Hermione to him. 'The whole floor would be covered with presents. I remember sitting on my father's lap opening presents; it would be the only time my father really showed any emotion to me.'

Hermione smiled softly and stroked his cheek gently. 'He does love you Draco, it's just the way he was brought up. I expect his father never showed him any emotion so did the same with you.'

'Probably but I'm not going to be like that with our son or daughter.' He said as he put his hand on her small bump. 'I'm never going to be like him.'

'I know.' She said as she kissed him softly. 'Come on let's go to bed. We have to be up early.'

'Come on then Mrs Malfoy.' Draco said as he stood up and held his hand out to his wife.

* * *

**Christmas Day (Morning)**

Hermione woke to find herself curled into her husband's arms. She loved mornings where they woke up together, they were rare. Usually Hermione would be up before Draco as she went to work earlier. She loved mornings where they woke together; she loved morning snuggles.

'Draco.' Hermione said as she kissed his chest.

'Mmmm.' He mumbled as he opened his eyes to see Hermione's brown eyes staring up at him. 'Morning.'

'Merry Christmas.' She said as she leaned up and kissed him.

'Merry Christmas to you too.' He said as he kissed he head and then gently pushed her on her back and shuffled down to Hermione's stomach. He lifted up her top and placed a kiss on her rounded stomach. 'Merry Christmas to you too my baby.'

Hermione smiled and ran her fingers through his blonde hair. Draco looked up at his wife and flashed his perfect white teeth.

'Let's find out.' Draco said as he pulled himself up at next to her. 'Let's open the envelope and find out what this little one is.'

'You want to know?' Hermione asked as she put her hand on her stomach.

'I do.' Draco said as he kissed Hermione. 'Did you bring it with you?'

'Of course I did.' She said as she got out of bed and walked towards their suitcase and opened it and picked up the envelope which was at the bottom.

Hermione walked back to bed and sat down beside Draco. She handed Draco the envelope and curled into him watching as he opened it.

'Ready?' Draco asked.

'Yep.' She replied and watched as he pulled at the card.

Draco and Hermione stared at the white card in front of them. Both shocked by what the card read. Draco looked at Hermione and then at the card again and then smiled. He crawled in between Hermione's legs and lifted her top again and kissed her stomach.

'Hello my little princess.' He said as she looked at Hermione.

'Can you believe it?' she said as she looked at her bump.

'No. This will be the first girl in over one hundred and fifty years.' He said smiling. 'Amazing.'

Hermione smiled and leant down and kisses her husband of her unborn daughter.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you for reading my Christmas Speical. I plan to get the second half out soon for you. I will also be doing a Severus/Hermione Christmas Special too. Please leave a review xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Have yourself a Merry Little Christmas**

**DM/HG**

**Part Two**

* * *

******Christmas Day - **Malfoy Manor 

'Good morning!' Narcissa said cheerfully as she hugged her son and then Hermione. 'Did you sleep alright?'

'Wonderful.' Hermione said as she smiled at her mother in law who was dressed in bright white robes with skyscraper heels.

'You look wonderful Hermione.' Narcissa said as she looked at her daughter in law. 'The colour suits you very well.'

'It does doesn't it mother. Hermione should have been a Slytherin.' He said smirking.

'I doubt Ms Granger would have been a Slytherin Draco.' Lucius said from his arm chair.

'It's Mrs Malfoy if you wish to be formal but my wife's name is Hermione.' Draco said as he led them to the sofa.

'Of course.' Narcissa said as she sat on the other arm chair. 'Let's open some presents shall we. Did you get the house elves to bring your presents now dear?'

'I did Mother.' Draco said as he sat down beside Hermione.

Narcissa began by handing out presents to everyone. Draco seemed to have a lot from his parents but Hermione wasn't surprised by that. Narcissa also seemed to have a lot which Hermione suspected were from Lucius. Lucius however had only a few and Hermione wondered whether Narcissa had already given him some. Her own pile was mounting up. Draco had gone slightly overboard this year.

'Oh how wonderful.' Narcissa said as she opened a present which seemed to be a book on magical make up. 'What have you got there Hermione?'

Hermione turned around the book she was holding and smiled. 'A novel Draco new I would like.' She said as she looked at Draco and thanked him.

Draco opened numerous presents from his parents and thanked them for everyone. Hermione opened her presents from her parents-in-law and thanked them. Narcissa had obviously asked Draco what she liked but she had made an effort which pleased Hermione.

After opening presents, the Malfoy's were joined by Professor Severus Snape and his wife of five years Vanessa. Hermione had met Vanessa a few times and enjoyed her company was so happy to have her with them for the day. Vanessa was also pregnant with their first child although she was in her last month.

* * *

The six of them sat down at the dining room and tucked into their Christmas dinner. The house elves had cooked so many different meats Hermione was unsure which to go for. Draco had every one possible she noted.

After dinner, the six went to the living room and sat down in couples on the sofas. Draco wrapped his arm around Hermione's shoulders and whispered into her ear.

'You alright?' He asked.

'I'm fine. Stuffed. I think I ate too much and the baby doesn't like it.' She whispered back.

Before Draco could reply, Narcissa was asking them questions.

'Don't you think it's wonderful that there will be a baby in the family again Draco?' Narcissa said hinting that she wanted Grandchildren.

'Very.' Draco said as he smiled knowingly.

'Draco and Hermione don't want children just yet there enjoying being newlyweds.' Vanessa replied as she smiled to Severus. 'You waited a while didn't you Narcissa before Draco came along?'

'That wasn't by choice.' She said coldly making Vanessa flinch and Severus squeeze her hand.

'Well I bet it was just having Lucius to yourself for a while before Draco came along.' Vanessa said smiling trying to break through the ice.

'Yes it was.' Narcissa said. 'And I think I would have been too young if we would have fell pregnant as soon as we married. I was only eighteen.'

'Really?' Hermione said as she looked at Narcissa shocked.

'Yes. It was what you did then. You graduated and got married.' Narcissa said. 'I married Lucius at eighteen and he was...how old were you darling?' she asked.

'A month off my twenty third birthday.' He replied as he looked at Narcissa. 'Draco was born just after my twenty seventh birthday.'

'Still twenty two is young to have a baby.' Hermione said.

'Not really.' Narcissa said. 'I was the oldest of my friends and I expect you will be too won't you? Young Ginerva Potter has just had her first hasn't she?'

'Baby James was born five months ago.' Hermione said as she smiled at the thought of her Godchild.

'And Pansy and Marcus already have two sons.' Narcissa then replied. 'You two aren't have problems are you?'

'Narcissa!' Lucius said shocked.

'Well, I want Grandchild before I'm six feet under.' She replied to her husband.

Hermione looked at her husband and nodded. They should tell them. Draco raised an eyebrow and looked at Hermione. He leant closer to Hermione and whispered in her ear. 'You want me to tell them?' to which Hermione replied with a nod.

'Well Mother, you won't be six feet under because you're Granddaughter will be arriving me in about six months.' Draco said smiling as he placed his hand on Hermione's stomach.

'You're pregnant? Granddaughter?' Narcissa nearly screamed.

'Yes Mother. Hermione is expecting our first child, my daughter in six months time.' Draco said as he looked around the room at the reactions of his family.

'Oh!' Narcissa said as she started to get teary. 'Lucius, a Granddaughter.' She said as she wiped a tear. 'A girl!'

'Yes I heard Narcissa.' He said as he looked towards Hermione. 'Are you sure it's a girl?'

'We had a scan before we came here and they wrote it down for us we opened it today and found out.' Hermione said smiling.

'First girl in years.' Draco said as he smiled.

'Congratulations Hermione and Draco.' Severus said as he smiled at them.

'Thank you.' Hermione said smiling.

'Our girls could be best friends.' Vanessa smiled.

'They well could be.' Hermione said smiling.

'Are you sure? We have never had a first born girl?' Lucius said as he leant forward.

'Father we're very sure.' Draco replied.

'Mitzy!' He shouted.

'Yes Sir.' The elf said as he arrived next to Lucius.

'Champagne all round and an orange juice for my daughter in law and Mrs Snape.' He said as he smiled. 'We need to celebrate.'

The rest of the evening they celebrated the news of Hermione's pregnancy. The ladies asked Hermione numerous questions while the men got drunk and congratulating Draco on getting his newlywed wife pregnant.

At midnight, Hermione dragged Draco up to their room while the other ladies did the same. When they got into bed Hermione smiled.

'I think that went really well.' She said as she looked up at Draco.

'Very. Father can't wait.' Draco said. 'Although he did ask whether we'd have more children to keep the family name going.'

'He means a boy?' Hermione said slightly annoyed.

'Well yes. Of course we will, we have to keep the Malfoy name going don't we.' He said as he kissed her head. 'But I will love every girl you give me Hermione Granger.'

'And what if we only have girls?' she said as she looked at him.

'Then I will be a very happy man.' He said as he kissed her. 'I love you Hermione.'

'And I love you.' She replied.

* * *

**Six Months Later – St Mungo's Hospital **

Draco walked out of the hospital room with a massive smile on his face. He walked into the family waiting room and burst with pride.

'Phoebe Eden Granger Malfoy' He said as he received hugs and well wishes from his family and friends.

Three hours later, Grandparents were welcomed into Hermione's room. Both the Granger's and the Malfoy's tentatively walked in and took in the sight of mother and child. They both crowed them and looked on.

'She's beautiful.' Mrs Granger said as she kissed her daughter's head. 'She looks just like Draco.'

'I think so too.' Hermione said as she smiled. 'She even sneers like him.' She said as she looked at her husband.

'Full Malfoy this one.' He said as looked on.

'She is.' Lucius replied.

'Would you like to hold her Mr...Lucius?' she asked.

'I would love to Hermione.' He replied as he let her put his Granddaughter in his arms.

Everyone watched as Lucius Malfoy held his half-blood Granddaughter. He held her close to his heart and smiled as she yawned. 'Beautiful.' He whispered. 'Thank you.' He said as he looked at Hermione who nodded.

* * *

**Authors notes:**

**Awwwwww! :'( How sweet! Loved writing this and may do some more two part stories. Tomorrow is my birthday so I finished this for you! Lots of Love and Merry Christmas xxxx**


End file.
